Many vehicle types include announcement audio to communicate information to a driver. For example, announcement audio may include navigation system audio instructions, vehicle chimes, enunciated announcements, cell phone alerts, cell phone conversations, and other non-entertainment audio sources. It can be difficult to hear with clarity an incoming announcement audio when an entertainment audio is already playing in an audio system.